An Angel's Grace
by GallifreyanDemigoddess
Summary: ...Life is full of ups and downs and love and heartbreaks and sadness and pain and joy and sacrifices...And that's something I knew all my life. My name is Gabrielle Grace. I fell in love with a Trickster... And this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

There was a quote from a TV show that I really loved. It went like this: "When you're a kid they tell you it's all...Grow up, get a job, get married, get a house, have a kid, and that's it. But the truth is, the world is so much stranger than that. It's so much darker. And so much madder. And so much better."

I loved that quote, because it was true. Life wasn't just growing up, having a job and forming a family. Life is full of ups and downs and love and heartbreaks and sadness and pain and joy and sacrifices...

I guess I should introduce myself.

My name is Gabrielle Angelique Grace. I was a Literature and Psychology student at Crawford Hall, Springfield University, when my life changed drastically.

Now, I always hated the stereotype girls that say that their lives changed because of a boy. And yet, God bless the irony of life, it happened to me. But I'm not sure if it was for good or for bad.

I would never, ever, regret my time with him. Though it was short, it was the best time of my life. I will never forget it. Not even now, that I stand in my heaven, with all my happy memories...I don't think it's possible to ever regret it or forget if. Not when I found myself reliving those moments here, on my own heaven.

Now. I don't want to scare any of you.

But I guess that if you guys want to read my story, we should start by the very beginning. The first day I saw him.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

It was Friday in the morning, I was in Crawford Hall. I was running late to a class when one of the Queen Bee of the University decided that today—when I was really late—was a good moment to bully me.

"Well, look who's here!" said Cherry, a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed girl.

I sighed. _Just my luck._

"Please move out of my way"

She just laughed, and her friends laughed with her dumbly. She always had three other girls with her. Sara, an African-American girl with the most beautiful green eyes someone could have. Lily, a girl that fitted perfectly the stereotype of dumb blondes. And Marleen, the most beautiful girl on campus. (Also the most slutty)

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Cherry in a sweet tone.

God, I hated when she used that tone of mock sweetness.

"Oh!" said Lily mock worriedly. "Are you late for your dumb class?"

I growled. I could stand everything they could have to say about me, but I couldn't stand that they mocked my choice of what I wanted to be. I wanted to be an Author. So what? That was my choice, not them. Everyone loved different things. I loved reading, they loved...well, whatever they did.

"It's not dumb, Lily" I said, all while trying to move pass them.

The three of them scoffed.

"Please. Reading, writing...what's so awesome about that?" rolled her eyes Marleen.

I glared at her, momentarily forgetting that I was in a hurry. I looked at all of them. Behind Cherry and her 'friends', a small group of students were looking at us. Probably marvelling about the idea of a fight.

"What's so awesome about that, you ask" I said, looking at all of them in the eye. Taking my time to do so. "Reading is special. When you read you live another life. You become another person for a moment. You experience things you'd never experienced before. You fall in love. You hate. You cry. You feel joy..." I smiled to myself. "You live adventures...—" I heard footsteps coming toward us, and I stopped myself, simply smiling at Cherry and the others.

She was glaring at me. She probably didn't expected me to answer Marleen's question. She seemed to hate me even more than last year now...I guess I should explain Cherry's hate towards me. I'll make it a short story. We both fell in love with the same guy. He rejected her, only to date me. (That was a surprise, considering Cherry's prettier than me). Things didn't work out for us, but Cherry continued hating me because of that. Last year was a nigthmare for me, and I had hoped this year would be different, but no. It didn't seemed like that.

A minute later, Mr. Wolf, my literature professor, appeared. He was a good looking old man with soft eyes and a sweet smile that could melt any heart. He was the type of professor who always makes you smile and always knew what to say. Yes, he was rude and sarcastic, but that only made him one of the coolest professors here. I respected him deeply, and if one could choose her family, I would have loved to have him as my grandpa.

He sighed and looked around. He spotted me, and saw the way Cherry and her friends were looking at me. He rolled his eyes slightly.

"Is something wrong here, Ms. Blake?" he addressed Cherry.

She turned to him, and rolled her eyes. "Easy, old man, we're just talking"

Mr. Wolf didn't even blinked. "Well, your conversation will have to wait. I'm needing Ms. Grace in class right now" his tone dropped in sarcasm, and I tried to hide a smile at Cherry's face.

"Whatever" she said, and stormed over, kicking me on the shoulder as she passed, making me drop my backpack, my books and things falling on the floor.

I glared at her back and lowered down to pick up my things. Honestly. All I ever wanted was it to be a nice day for once, but as the day moved on, it looked like today wasn't my day.

The crew dispersed, everybody returning to their classes. Mr. Wolf sighed, but didn't helped me pick up my things. He was an old man, he used a cane, so I guess if he did he wouldn't have been able to raise up properly.

"You okay, Ms. Grace?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yep. Perfectly" I said while I tried to put everything back on my bag. I raised from the floor and smiled slightly at Mr. Wolf.

"Thanks" I said, referring to his intervention to the nearly fight I had with Cherry.

He just nodded. "Come on, You're already late for class"

He started walking towards the classroom, but before I could follow him, a light tap on my shoulder stopped me. I turned, and the first thing my eyes saw was my red portable hairbrush. I looked up from the hand that was giving them, and saw a blonde man with golden eyes.

"Thanks" I said, flashing him a grin and putting it on my bag. I looked at him again, and saw him holding a broom. "You're the new Janitor, huh?"

The last one we had had been an orderly woman that gossiped more than she cleaned. She was fired a week ago, when we had to close one of the classrooms because of the bad smell and the dirty desks and boards.

"Yup" he said.

"Cool" I said, smiling politely.

"MS. GRACE" I heard Mr. Wolf call.

I smiled at the Janitor one last time, and ran to my classroom.

...

The rest of the day passed normally. I got in two more arguments with Cherry and her friends, but everything was okay. I failed at a Math test. I took a Literature test that I'm sure I passed. And my Psychology class fucked me up today. The human mind was more complex than I had originally thought.

I made my way towards my sorority after classes. Now, in my sorority there were, like, five other girls with me.

We were all different.

There was Jane: the Med Student.

Eliza: the Cheerleader.

Victoria: the Fashionista.

Bianca: The Drama Queen.

Lizzie: The Perfectionist.

And me...

I shared a room with Jane, while Victoria and Eliza shared other. And the last one went to Bianca and Lizzie.

"Hey, Gabrielle!" squealed Eliza when she saw me.

"Hi, Eliza" I said softly, letting myself fall on one of the couches.

"How was your day?" Eliza asked while smiling at her reflection on the mirror and putting make up on her face. She was already dressed with her uniform.

"Tedious" I said sighing.

She hummed, apliying mascara to her eyes.

"Where are the other girls?" I asked looking around.

"Jane's in class. Vicky and Lizzie are upstairs. And Bianca'a with Chris" she replied.

"Okay" I said, making my way upstairs. "See you later"

She hummed again, and I went upstairs. I opened my room door.

My room was quite comfortable. There were two beds, Jane's and mine. The walls were a soft tone of blue. We both had our own desks and computers and things there. Jane's desk was very organised and full of medic stuff for her classes while my desk was a terrible mess. I had lots and lots of papers, and books and other things that I used daily.

I had a messy desk, but the rest of the room was clean and organised. (thanks to Jane). There were bookshelves all around the room and the window's view showed the street, but I didn't cared. I liked my sorority, at least we were all friends. I pitied the poor people that had to share a house with their enemies. It must be exhausting.

Anyway, I changed into more comfortable clothes, and sat on my bed to read a little. After a while, Jane stormed into the room, groaning and moaning as she threw herself at her bed.

I smiled softly. "Bad day?"

She just grumbled something on her pillow.

Immediately, there were footsteps coming to our room, and the door was opened a little hastily, as the rest of the girls entered. Victoria and Lizzie went to sit with Jane. I put my book down and moved over so they could sit on my bed too. Eliza and Bianca sat with me.

"Hey girls!" said Eliza jumping up and down.

"Hello" murmured Jane, still laying on her bed.

We talked about our days, like we did every other day, and then we went to business. Or as its more known, gossiping.

"Guys! Guys! Wait" said Bianca dramatically, holding her hands up on a 'stop the world' motion. "Did you see the new cutie at History Class?"

Eliza giggled, nodding.

"You mean Graham?" I asked slowly.

They all turned to me.

"You know him?" asked Victoria.

I shrugged. "He asked me for a pencil"

We talked about him. And about other things, but quickly, the topic changed.

"Are you guys going to the party?" asked Lizzie.

"What party?" Jane and I asked.

"Chris's party!" said Bianca, like it should be obvious.

Chris was Bianca's boyfriend. He was a year older than her, and had entered the University because of the sports program. He wasn't the smarted lad around here, but he was sweet and dorky.

"Oh. Yeah. Chris's party...yay!" I said, sarcastically. I didn't had anything agains him, but his parties were really famous, so Cherry obviously would go. And I wasn't in the mood to stand her again.

Bianca gave me a look. "C'mon! Its gonna be fun!"

"Probably" I said shrugging.

"C'mon! It's Friday night!" nodded Eliza. "What do you plan to do? Stay here and read?"

I shrugged again, I probably would.

Jane sit up and looked at us. "I'm in"

They all cheered. Then, slowly, they all turned to me.

I groaned. "I don't want to" I whined. They all tried to make me go, but I refused. "I'm tired. I have a headache so strong it feels like my skull is about to break, and I don't want to see Cherry, Sara, Lily or Marleen again today"

"Did you guys fought again?" rolled her eyes Lizzie.

I sighed. "You know how she is"

"That's another reason to why you should go!" said Victoria suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Yes" said Eliza enthusiastically, nodding to Victoria. "Show her her words don't hurt you"

"But they do hurt me sometimes" I said. I never liked fighting. And being called a bitch and things like that made me mad, but they hurt me too. I have feelings, I'm not a machine.

They all rolled their eyes in sync.

"She doesn't have to know that" said Jane.

They started to talk at the same time again, and my head was hurting even more. I groaned. "If I say yes, would you guys leave me alone for a couple of minutes?"

"YES" they all said grinning.

I sighed. "Then yes, I'm in"

That's how I went to a party I didn't wanted to go.

* * *

When we arrived to Chris's fraternity, we all took different ways. Bianca obviously went to find her boyfriend. Jane was talking with some friends. Eliza was flirting with the Captain of the Basketball Team. Victoria was giggling with her friends. And Lizzie was just dancing with a boy I've never seen before.

Quickly, everyone started to get drunk. I looked around, frowning, my headache was only getting worse now with all the noise and the two beers I drank weren't helping it. I tried to find my friends to tell them I would be going, but instead, I found a couple of Basketball players looking my way.

I adverted my eyes quickly, not liking the way they were eying me. Then, I caught a glimpse of girl with brown hair and purple eyes.

"ELIZA!" I yelled over the music.

She was giggling at the boy she was dancing with, but turned when she heard me.

"I-I'm going home" I said, covering myself with my jacket. "I don't feel so well..."

She frowned for a moment, but she was too drunk to form a coherent thought, so she ended nodding in my direction.

I walked away from Chris's Fraternity, covering myself with my jacket to protect myself from the cold. I had to walk all the way to my sorority since we had all went on Victoria's car, but she was still at the Party.

After a couple of minutes of me walking alone, I heard footsteps and laughs behind me. I turned around slowly, still walking. The Basketball players were following me. One of them waved his shaking hand in my direction with a sly grin.

I walked faster on the streets. The sound of their laughs following me and making me nervous. What the hell did they wanted? I've never talked to them. I don't even know their names!

I crossed Crawford Hall, still walking as fast as I could to get to my sorority. For a moment I didn't heard anything behind me, and I let out a breath, thinking they were gone.

"I'll rip her panties first" then, I heard one of them say.

I froze for a second, and then that was enough for me. I started running, only to have them stumbling to follow me. They were drunk, but how could they run!

I hated to run. I was never a runner, so they caught with me quickly. One of them grabbed me by the waist, and I cried out loud. I kicked him, trying to break from his grasp.

I made an error doing that. The boy, a tall muscular black haired boy, groaned, and let me go. But quickly, other of them pinned me against a wall. I tried to kick him too, but he had my hands gripped tightly.

Everything happened to fast. The whole five of them were cornering me too. One of them, the one gripping my hands, moved a bit, but didn't let go of my hands. The one that I have kicked came forwards and gripped my cheeks tightly, making me wince when his nails scratched me.

"You bitch" he whispered. "Look what you did to me!" His nose was bleeding.

I tried to move, but his hand on my cheeks only made more pressure on them. Then, I was sure I would probably have marks tomorrow...If I lived to see a tomorrow.

I felt my eyes tearing when the other two moved and forced me to keep my legs open against the wall. I tried to move, I really did, and I screamed at the top of my lungs, but one of them, the one that said he would rip my panties first, took out a pocket knife and pointed it at my neck.

I whimpered. "Please no" I begged, feeling the tears starting to fall. The knife was cold under my neck.

They just laughed.

Why was this happening to me!? I wasn't even pretty! I was just me. I was nothing special! I was panicking by now. I shouldn't have listened to my friends. I shouldn't have went to that party. God...

One of them moved forwards, pushing the knife guy to the side, where he continued pointing the knife at my neck, and the guy coming forwards me grabbed the sides of my white blouse and ripped the material roughy, leaving me on my bra.

I cried out loud. "Please no! Help! Someone! Please!—" the one in front of me slapped me, while the knife dude made more pressure on my neck.

"Quiet, Bitch" said the on in front of me.

I cried again, as this time one of the other guys, the only one that hadn't came forwards, took my jeans and started to push them down. When they were on my knees, suddenly, they all went flying backwards, away from me.

I cried, falling to the floor, hugging my knees. I was to scared to move. Ive never been so scared in my life like I am right now. My tears were blurring my view. I heard the basketball dudes screaming, but I couldn't move, I couldn't even raise my head to see what was happening.

I was in shock. I was scared. I was half naked on the street. But beyond all that, I was so, so, so scared. I was whimpering, hugging myself on the cold floor.

I saw the boys running away screaming like girls, but I still didn't looked up to see what had made them scared. Anyway, I thought, there was no way it could be more dangerous than they are.

"Hey..." I felt a hand grabbing me by my elbow, helping me up. "You okay there?"

Only then, I raised my eyes to look at the person. It was the blonde janitor I had seen this morning on the halls. He was frowning, but as he looked at me, he softened his expression. I guess I looked pathetic and vulnerable, hugging myself and crying and trembling.

"Y-Yes" I managed to say, my voice sounded broken and scared. "T-Thank Y-You"

He frowned to where the boys had been, then he helped me pull up my pants and he closed my jacket, covering my bra. I tried to stand still, but my knees were shaking, like the rest of me. He put his arm around my wait to help me walk.

"C'mon, let's get you home save"


	3. Chapter 3

**TheFalsePropeth666: **I will be updating soon! I'm so glad you liked the story :') This chapter is a bit short, but next one will be longer.

**Ariah23: **Yes! If he hadn't...well, it would have been really ugly the situation. Glad you like the story :') I'll update soon!

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

I was to scared and shocked to react. So, for a while, I just sat on the couch wide eyed while the janitor prepared me something to drink to calm my nerves. He returned and handed me a cup. I took it, my hands shaking a bit. He sat in front of me, looking at me without blinking.

It took me some time, but when I calmed down I managed to look back at him.

"Thank You" I said. I wasn't thanking him only for the drink, but for saving me, too. He nodded at me, and watched me intensely. I blinked, realising he was waiting for me to drink whatever he made for me, and I drew the cup to my lips. As I drank a mouthful, I coughed and gagged. It tasted like pee. I dropped the cup on the table, still coughing.

A warm feeling rose to all my bed, and I started to feel more relaxed and less scared.

"What the hell's this stuff?" I groaned, trying to brush the horrible feeling out of my mouth. "It tastes horrible!"

The janitor cracked a grin. "Well, It did got you out of your shock, didn't it?So the taste's the minor problem"

I shuddered. I still felt naked, even when I had my jacket tightly around myself.

He smiled at me, but frowned quickly. "Who were them?"

I grimaced. "I don't know" my voice sounded small and shy. "I don't know their names"

"What were you doing alone?"

"I was in a party" I said, feeling foolish. I shouldn't have gone there. If only my friends hadn't dragged me along...

"Where are your friends?" he said. "Were you alone?"

I shook my head. "They're still at the party" I felt my throat got dry at the thought of them at the party. They were really drunk. What if someone decided to take advantage of that?

The janitor snapped me out of my thoughts. He grumbled something that I did not catch, but then he looked at me. "Are they like that here?"

"Mmm?"

"The boys. The kids. Are they all like that?"

I blinked. He said kids like if he wasn't only a couple of years older than us. But then, I thought about his question and frowned more. Yes. They all were like that. This university was good, it truly was. but the problem was its habitants. They were all like Cherry and her gang or like those boys that tried to rape me. There was no in between.

"Yeah," I managed to say. "They're assholes."

He pursed his lips, but say nothing more. For a while, we were on silence. I was still trying to process everything that had happened. It was too much for me. They were probably really, really drunk to want to rape me. I was...just me. Plain old me with dark hair and dark eyes and not exactly fat yet not exactly thin. I wasn't pretty. I'd never imagined something like that could happen to me. That's why I was so shocked. And even though I felt a bit better, I was still scarred.

"What's your name?" the janitor asked softly.

I turned to him, and said halfheartedly. "Gabrielle"

The janitor blinked, and something crossed his eyes. "Gabriel?"

I hummed, not realising he had said Gabriel as in the man version of my name. "Gabrielle Angelique Grace" I said.

He snorted, like my name was something funny for him, but at the end he said, "Nice name"

I smiled a bit. "What's yours?"

"Oh." he looked like he wasn't expecting me to ask that. For a while, he didn't answer. I had to arch an eyebrow at that. Who thinks before answering something as simple as what is his name?

"Loki" he said at last.

"Loki?" I tried not to grin. I loved mythology of every type, and Loki's myth was one of my favourite from Norse Mythology. Apollo was my Greek favourite one, and Mercury my Roman favourite. "Nice name"

I offered him my hand, and he took it a bit uncertain, but ended shaking it. He had strong hands and hot hands, I noticed.

"Should we tell the Headmaster of the university about it?" he said, dropping my hand.

"Definitely no" I said, too quickly.

He frowned, eying me with distrust. "Why?"

"I just...I don't want to" I admitted. "I don't think I can be able to tell someone about...that"

"You don't have to do it alone," Loki said. "I'll go with you"

I shook my head, and my hands started to shake again. Loki saw this and decided to drop the subject, for now.

"It's okay, then" he said, though his eyes and his tone of voice showed his disapproval of the situation. "Are you going be okay alone, kiddo?"

I didn't liked being called kiddo, but I sensed he wasn't going to say my name.

I nodded, raising up to walk with him towards the door. "Yes. There's no way they're coming back. You gave them quite a fright"

He thought for a moment, but then he sort of smirked. "Yes I did"

I did not liked the way his voice sounded mischievously, but it was none of my concern what he would or wouldn't do.

"Thanks again" I said softly, blinking back some tears I had been holding for some minutes.

He just nodded and smiled at me. "Take care, kiddo"

* * *

Next morning, I heard my friends stumbling around groaning and throwing up. I rolled my eyes and prepared them breakfast and left them some aspirins for their headaches, and then I took my things and headed towards the library. I did not wanted to be around right now. The morning after a drunken night was always horrible, and they were always grumpy.

I had my hair tied in a messy bun and I had my ugliest sweater and my most ragged jeans on. I was feeling tired and worn out, so I simply sat there reading all day, and working on my literature project.

Eventually I returned home and started writing a letter to my parents. You see, they were on our natal Island visiting some relatives. My parents were the best parents you could ask for. They always supported me and loved me. I love them right back, but we hadn't been in touch for a while. I was busy with college. I wrote them about my life here on America. I told them everything was al right and even Cherry and her friends didn't seemed to matter as I wrote. Not even last nights incident. I didn't wanted them to worry about me. They had enough in their minds anyway.

I closed the notebook where I was writing when my friends stumbled trough my door. They all looked horrible, with the exception of Jane, who looked tired but not as bad as the others.

"Good Afternoon" I joked.

They all glared at me.

"Thank you for leaving us there." said Bianca.

I raised my eyebrows. I usually was the one that always managed to drag them out of parties before they got drunk when I went with them to parties. But obviously, last night I couldn't.

"It was not my fault, and I told you I would be going" I said looking at Bianca.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't remember"

"Of course you don't remember" rolled her eyes Lizzie. "We were drunk"

I snorted. Yes, they were. They all turned to me in sync.

"So, what did you do last night?" Jane's tone was mishievously. "I saw you with that cute boy"

"Cute boy?" we all asked, me frowning.

"Omg! Gaby found a boy!" exclaimed Eliza, wide eyed.

"Don't call me Gaby" I moaned. "And what do you mean cute boy, I left the party and...and I didn't see anyone else" I didnt wanted my friends to know what nearly happened. I...I wasn't ready to tell them, I still felt shocked and scared when I thought about that a lot. They were so close to getting away with it. If it had not been for Loki I probably would have been raped, or worse, killed. I shivered you by thinking about it.

"Liar" said Jane, giving me a smirk. "I came to the house after you left the party, and I saw you saying goodbye in the door to a cute boy. Now, spill the details"

They all gasped.

"Oh" I said. "No, it was not like that—"

"Gaby brough a boy here!" said Eliza wide eyed again. "You naughty girl"

"Please tell me you two didn't do it here" begged Jane, suddenly frowning, "At least not in my bed..."

"GIRLS!" I yelled, feeling my cheeks burning. "It was not like that"

They all backed down. "Oh"

"Then what was it like?" asked Victoria.

"Yeah" said Bianca. "Ive never seen you interested in other boy, or girl for what matters, after, well, you know, last year"

I grimaced, but decided to ignore the 'last year' part. "He's just the janitor"

They gasped again. Eliza and Victoria grimacing.

"A janitor?"

"Gaby's dating the janitor?" said Eliza, gagging.

"You wouldn't gag if you had seen him" Jane said smirking.

"Is he hot?" asked Eliza, suddenly interested.

"Doesn't matter, Gaby's dating him now—"

"I AM NOT DATING HIM!" I said, exasperated. "And DON'T call me Gaby. He was only here last night because...because he helped me get here. I didn't feel well in my way here and he happened to saw me and helped me here"

"So he just happened to see you and he helped you—"

"—And you invited him over?"

"Yeah"

"And that's everything?"

"Yeah"

They huffed. "That's boring"

I snorted. "Glad to know my life's boring" I said it jokingly. But my life was boring. I was just a nobody from Puerto Rico studying on America, hoping to be an author after all of this is over and if not then I'll be a psychology, I guess. My life wasn't exciting, I wasn't a hero nor important. I was just here. Living. Breathing; I think those were my only talents.

I sighed.

* * *

At night, I couldn't sleep, so I started to think of a new chapter for my book. Nevertheless, Jane interrupted me.

"Hey, Gabrielle?"

"Mm?"

"Did you hear the rumours?" Jane asked softly. We were supposed to be asleep, so she talked softly to not awake the others, even when we were rooms apart. Victoria and Eliza got grumpy if they didn't had their hours of 'beauty sleep'.

"What rumours?" I asked, moving slightly on my bed so I could watch Jane's face. She was looking at her ceiling, but she moved her head to my side to talk to me.

"Professor Rodriguez got fired" she said.

"What?!"

Professor Rodriguez was my psychology professor. He was good, really good, and handsome, but I never heard anything about him getting fired! He was in class friday, and acted normal.

Jane hummed. "They say he was sleeping with a girl from Campus"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Can you guess who the girl was?"

For a moment I shrugged, but then a though invaded me and I frowned, then I gasped again. "No way"

"Yes" said Jane, a tad bit dramatic. "Cherry Blake"

"No way!" I said again, this time louder. "He and Cherry?!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry, its just that...he looked so decent and nice," I said. "I can't believe he fucked that bitch."

"Never judge a book by its cover"

"Who's going to be the professor now?" I asked worriedly. "He was actually a good professor. And with a new professor things will slow down and—"

"Calm down" said Jane.

We were silent for a moment, and Jane's pause was getting on my nerves.

"Talk" I groaned.

I couldn't see her face clearly, since it was dark, but I could feel her smirk. "Arthur Cox" she said.

My brain took a moment to process that.

I gasped. "Arthur Cox?"

Jane giggled. "Yes"

I just sat there on my bed dumbstruck. "Arthur Cox is going to teach me"

"Yup" said Jane.

"Wow"

Arthur Cox had wrote tons of books of psychology and he seemed to be a really great deal in the Psycology world. I aspired to be like him. I loved him. I had read all his books, and by now I couldn't believe he was going to teach me.

This promised to be an interesting year.

* * *

On Monday, I was working on my story for Literature class in the garden when I saw Loki. He was walking around with a "what the fuck" face as he watched a lot of fangirls running to the Psycology department. A crazy fangirl nearly stumbled into Loki, but he managed to move away before the impact. I nearly laughed, nearly. I had convinced myself I wouldn't fangirl...much. At least not in public.

"Good Morning" I said as he approached me.

"Good Morning" he nodded his head at me. He looked around and signalled to all the girls. "What. Is. Happening?"

I cracked a smile. "Arthur Cox is the new Psychology professor"

"Who?" he frowned.

I looked at him. I didn't know why I had expected him to know who Arthur Cox was.

"He wrote a book" I explained slowly. It was the better way to put it. It would be hard to explain that he was one of the best psychology professors ever.

"And they're all crazy-like because of that?" he said, making a confused face that was actually kind of cute.

"Yup" I said.

He rolled his eyes.

A couple of guys passed us by as it was nearly time to start classes. The sound of hundreds and hundreds of people laughing, talking, squealing, bickering and goofing around made my head hurt. I frowned at the feeling.

"Gabrielle" the tone of Loki's voice made me realise he had called my name a couple of times. And the fact that he called me by my name. Id though he didn't liked it, since every time we talked he called me kiddo.

I moved a hair out of my way of view. "Yes?" I asked sheepishly.

"Are they still bothering you?" he asked.

I didn't need to ask who, but my eyes darkened. "No"

He squinted me with his eyes. "Honest?"

I nodded. "Don't worry. I highly doubt they even know my name"

"If they ever bother you again you tell me, all right?"

That made me smile. "Okay" We didn't know each other, and yet he offered to help me if they approached me again. I liked people like that. It was so hard to meet genuine people right now.

He smiled politely down at me, but his eyes got glued to my chest. I frowned.

"My eyes are up here" I said, crossing my arms slowly.

"What's that?" he asked at the same time.

I made a confused face. "What's what?" I followed his eyes, but smiled softly when I saw he was looking at my necklace. It was a little pendant that I had since I was a little girl. I was very fond of it.

"It's a pendant" I told him. "It's...it gives me good luck, I guess"

He continued to have his eyes glued to my necklace. "I see"

The bell rang. The pitching sound made my head ache even more.

"I have to go" I said grimacing at the ringing sound in my head. "See you later?"

He shrugged. "See you, kiddo"

* * *

"Good Morning, class" said Arthur Cox, smiling widely at us. I heard a couple of sighs, and I found myself unable not to smile. He was handsome, sort of, but what I really liked about him was his mind. His book was one of the best I've read about Psychology. "My name is Arthur Cox, and I'm your new psychology professor" he smiled at us. "You guys probably know me because of my book. But that doesn't matter right now. I want you guys to see in me...a friend" he smiled again, a charming smile. "But of course, I expect respect from you, and I will respect every single one of you" He ended up smirking, his eyes trailing down the female students, including myself.

My neck tickled, and a shiver went down my spine. Something on the way he smiled gave me the creeps. Suddenly, he didn't looked as nice as I though. Something about him was off...the way he smiled at all of us, specially the girls, bothered me.


End file.
